The Pervert and His Dangerous Love
by agitosgirl
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki, one of the biggest perverts in the village has just returned from his training trip. He's ready to peep at pretty girls and cop a feel. Hinata Hyuuga, a very temperamental, cold hearted girl with a no nonsense attitude. She refuses to put up with anyone's bullshit and is quick to respond with violence. These two opposite individuals wee the very best of friends.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello there my fellow readers! Welcome to my new story! It's an idea that very recently popped into my head. I've been having trouble sleeping recently, so I decided to write this out instead of just lying in bed staring at the ceiling. I have about two more weeks left of school, which means that I can focus more on my stories now. So I should be able to update my stories at a quicker rate.**

**Speaking of my stories, A Hero's Quest will be updated before Sunday. That much I can promise you. So for all of you waiting patiently for it, you only have a few more days to go. Maybe even less….**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy this very first chapter, I know that it won't take me long to update this because I have more stuff for it written in a notebook. I'm just not up to typing it at the moment.**

**Enjoy!**

Hinata Hyuuga walked through the busy streets of the Hidden Leaf village deep in thought. She ignored the attention she was receiving from the males around her. The sixteen year old was used to them at this point in her life. She knew that her body and clothes were bound to capture the attention from others. She was currently wearing extremely short shorts, and fishnet "shirt" that barely came halfway down her stomach, and a lavender and white sweater that was left unzipped. This left her soft, delicate, and curvy body out for the world to see.

But, unfortunately, Hinata would not allow any man to touch her. If one dared to lay their hands on her, they would either meet a very painful end, or spend the next few months of their lives in the hospital eating food through a tube. The temperamental Hyuuga was certainly not someone to fuck with, something that almost every man in the village understood. Yet there was one person who never seemed to learn that lesson. It was the same man who was currently clouding her mind.

Naruto Uzumaki, the self entitled mega pervert. He was also Hinata's closest friend.

Many were extremely baffled by this relationship. The young blonde had exerted behaviors that would've caused any other man to receive a cruel and merciless beating from the blue haired beauty. He was extremely perverted, and enjoyed spying on women in the bath houses and fondling them inappropriately. He was extremely cocky and claimed that he would become the single greatest ninja that had ever lived. He was also loud and annoying. Most found him to be an infuriation to be around. Yet no matter what he did, she would never strike him. Hell, she's never even yelled at him! Many pondered why the Hyuuga held a soft spot for him. It was one of the great mysterious of the village.

Hinata sighed again for what seemed like the fifth time in the past ten minutes. She was extremely irritated at the moment. Her childhood friend was late. As a matter of fact, he was an entire week late. It had been three years since she had last seen him. He had gone away on a training trip with the legendary super pervert, Jiraiya. Hinata wasn't the least bit surprised. She knew that the blonde admired the man for his strength and status, and he was a large fan of his books. So she understood completely when he told her he was leaving. He wanted to become stronger, and learn how to become even more of a pervert. But he had promised to return last week, and he still wasn't here. She was growing anxious.

What if something happened to the two of them? What if they peeped into the bathhouse of some barbaric village and had been executed as a result? Or what if they had been kidnapped and were now being tortured by a group of rabid anti-perverts?

Those thoughts would sound ridiculous to her at a later date, but at the moment they were a very real possibility. Naruto had always managed to attract trouble wherever he went, so him being in a dangerous situation wouldn't sound that far off. Hinata pondered storming into Tsunade's office and demanding that the Hokage send her out to find the two missing pervs. But she had already done that twice, and had been denied both times. She doubted the busty blonde would change her mind.

Maybe Hinata could just leave and-

The girl's body tensed, and she stopped. A swell of utter rage and fury bubbled deep inside of her.

There was a hand touching her ass.

Not, that wasn't quite right. The hand wasn't just touching her, it was squeezing her butt. She knew that she had a wonderful ass, but this was just pushing it.

The enraged lavender eyed girl whirled around and shot her hand out to deliver a very painful punch to the jaw. Her eyes widened and her fist froze inches away from the assaulters' face when she realized who it was. A wave of pure shock and happiness entered into her system.

It was Naruto Uzumaki.

She could recognize his blonde hair and beautiful blue eyes anywhere she went. They were almost impossible to miss. His large grin showed off two rows of his pearly white teeth. He was still wearing a bright orange jumpsuit, which brought a smile to her face. She allowed her hand to drop back to her side.

Some things never changed.

"Hey there, my sexy little vixen. I see you've definitely grown since I last saw you." Naruto commented perversely, never taking his eyes off of her chest. Her breast looked to perfect and soft. He just wanted to bury his face in between them. A large perverted grin etched its way onto his face.

"Hey, Hinata, how about you let me see how much you've grown." He suggested, wiggling his eyebrows perversely.

He was pleasantly surprised when instead of calling him a pervert like usual, she leapt at him. She wrapped her arms tight around his neck and buried her face where his neck and shoulder met. Her body was pressed completely against his as she took in his scent.

A light blush covered Naruto's cheeks. He quickly wrapped his arms around her black and returned her embrace. He smiled softly, he always enjoyed hugging her. It filled his with warmth and made him feel accepted. He grinned perversely and pulled her body even closer to his. Of course, another benefit to their hugging was that it allowed him to feel every inch of her soft, luscious skin.

"You're late." Hinata murmured into his neck. He could detect longing and anger in her voice.

"I know. Me and the wonderful teacher that is Jiraiya got held up. I didn't mean to keep you or your delectable, sexy, and down right tempting body waiting. He responded.

"Pervert." She grumbled with a small smile.

"Yeah, but you still love me." He replied cockily.

Her heart clenched at his words. If only he knew how spot on he was. The young woman had fallen for him through all the times that they had spent together. She wasn't sure that relationship would work out. He was seemed more interested in having more than one woman at once, and she wasn't the type to share.

"Yes, yes I do." Hinata agreed.

She decided not to worry about it. He was here with her right now, and that's all that really mattered.

**A/N: There you go! I hope you enjoyed this very first chapter! The next one will most certainly be longer. That is the way I usually do things. Please be sure to leave me a review, and check out my other stories too! Have an awesome day you guys and gals!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello there my wonderful readers! I am back with a brand new chapter for this brand new story! I would like to thank procon, Solvdrage, Avelona-and-Sally, 4everfictional, MrBlue987, Flawed Shadows, biofan09, Guest, Leaf Ranger, Armed, Naruhinalover20, deathgod, Inuyonas, SilenSambo88, larryjc, manga flower, Guest, Lord Farsight, Foxtrot Agent 21, dragonball256, Guest, zidius, Hinatalicious, jeana986, Anarion Rising27, SkyUnih, deltaprime11, DeisuNeko, planemo, and MYK-ON, for reviewing. You guys rock!**

**Anyway, I want to let you guys know that My Lucky Charm will be the next story I will be updating since it is the next story on my poll. I also don't know I I've said this before, but I only have one more day of school left before summer vacation! Fuck yeah! That will give me plenty of time to write! So that means that I won't be disappearing again anytime soon.**

**Anyway, I don't want to keep you guys waiting too long, so here is the new chapter!**

Both Naruto and Hinata were enjoying their hug. But as always, Naruto decided to try and take things to the next level. He slyly moved his hands down from her waist to her ass. He proceeded to squeeze them for all they were worth. This caused Hinata to let out an 'eep' and push herself even more against his body. Naruto's eyes almost rolled into the back of his head.

Hinata shoved herself away from him and glared at the blonde. Naruto grinned back; there wasn't a hint of remorse found in his features.

"Sorry. My hands have a mind of their own." He apologized without meaning a word.

Hinata huffed and crossed her arms. She wasn't pissed at him for grabbing her inappropriately in public, but more for causing her to make that embarrassing sound. She was supposed to be a mighty force not to be fucked with! It wouldn't help her reputation at all of work got out that she squealed like a little girl.

"I'm serious! I can't help what my hands do!" His right hand shot out and grabbed hers.

"Especially when it comes to a woman as beautiful as you." He made sure to maintain eye contact as he brought her hand up to his lips, where he gently placed a kiss there.

Hinata shivered as the kiss sent electric shocks down her spine. The kiss ignited a small spark deep inside her loins that caused her to gasp slightly. Hinata quickly pulled her hand away from him and turned around.

" Whatever. You and I have some catching up to do, and I'm sure Ayame and the old man misses their favorite customer." She told him as she hurriedly walked to Ichiraku's ramen. She made sure that her hair covered her face; she was hoping that he hadn't seen her blush from the kiss.

Naruto grinned and followed after her. Pride swelled up in his chest. Despite her attempts to hide her reddening cheeks, he had seen it clear as day. It made him damn near giddy on the inside. The fact that he could make her blush, that he was the only man who could ever make her blush was incredible. That meant that he had an actual chance of being with her! That's right, despite the fact that Naruto was a pervert who enjoyed peeking and groping women, there was only one girl in his heart.

Hinata Hyuuga.

It was a well kept secret that only a select few knew about. As a matter of fact, not even Hinata knew of the deep feelings he harbored for her. She thought that he saw her as nothing more than a friend. A friend that he really enjoyed touching at every opportunity. And he did enjoy it, don't get him wrong, but he liked it so much because it was her.

He was madly in love with his best friend and every time he was allowed to touch her, it brought joy into his heart. He's had a crush on her ever since they became genin. How could he not? She was his only friend his age, and she treated him with such kindness it was unbelievable. She would help train with him, pack him lunches, help heal his wounds, talk with him, comfort him, and even defend him. She would allow him to grope her, and to get as close as physically possible to her. The skin to skin comfort provided Naruto with comfort that he never really felt before. He vowed to protect her, and t never let anyone hurt her!

This meant protecting her from her asshole clan, and from any guys that might try and date her! Hell, if a man so much as winked in her direction he would have hell to pay! But of course, this wasn't because Naruto was possessive. It was just because Naruto didn't want any man to break her heart. So he prevented any man besides himself and maybe a few relatives from getting too close to her. He absolutely loathed the fact that they weren't placed on the same team. What's worse is that she was placed on a team with that mutt! He knew Kiba had feeling for the lavender eyed girl.

Thankfully Hinata had always rejected his advances. But Naruto knew how persistent the bastard could be, so he was worried that Hinata had succumbed to Kiba's advances while he had been gone. He wasn't sure what he would do if she had gotten together with him. The best he would be able to do is try and convince her to break up with him. He didn't think she would take too kindly to her telling her who she could and couldn't be with. It is the reason why she moved out of her clan compound.

But still, he wasn't sure how to go about asking her. He was worried about what her answer would be. What if she did hook up with Kiba? What if she hooked up with someone else? What would he do then? Naruto swallowed his worries and decided that it would be best if he were to just ask her.

"Hey Hinata-"

"No."

Naruto's eyes widened in surprise. "What?"

"No I'm not dating anyone." She responded without stopping or looking at him.

"How di-"

"Oh please! You're more concerned about my love life than my own fucking sperm donor! Hell, I'm surprised it wasn't the first thing you brought up when you saw me."

Naruto chuckled as relief flooded his system. It made him happy that she knew him so well. He was also elated that she was still single. But he had to ponder why. She was an extremely attractive woman, and surly she's taken solo missions to other villages. He doubted that there wasn't at least one person she's met that she found attractive. So what was stopping her?

_'Maybe she likes me…' _Naruto thought to himself. The very idea that she harbored feelings for him besides that of friendship made him giddy on the inside. It had been a topic of discussion on his training trip. It would make sense since she was the closest person to him, and vice versa. It would only be natural that she developed some feelings for him.

But he didn't know if they were romantic feelings or if she saw him as more of a brother figure. Since he was allowed to grope her, he doubted it was the latter. Or maybe it was, and she was so used to him touching her that she didn't consider them to be sexual. It would make sense since she's continuity brushed off every single attempt he's made to be with her. Ever single time he's tried to seriously ask her out, she'd laugh him off or just scoff at him. This was most likely because she thought he was joking, or because she didn't think he could be faithful.

Naruto's eyes narrowed and he clenched his fists. Well, no more! He was back, and she would prove to him that he was serious about her, and that she was the only girl for him. This might require him to stop peeping at women, which would be a nearly impossible task for him. But for her, he would most certainly try.

He quickened his pace until he was walking right besides her. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him. Hinata responded by wrapping her arms around his middle and tucking her head under his chin. They both walked comfortably, enjoying the other's body heat.

"So how come you're still single? I'm sure that there are millions of men who would kill to be with you." He asked while trying to keep the anger out of his voice.

Hinata rolled her eyes. "You have no fucking idea! Shit, men have been trying to get close to me ever since you left! It's like they thought that since you were gone I would need a new man o grope me all day every day. It's been really fucking annoying."

Hinata resisted the urge to flinch when he dug his fingers into her waist. She could feel his fury, and it lit a fire deep within her loins. Seeing him angry always did get her a little hot under the collar. The way his eyes would darken and his voice would deepen would really excite her. Not to mention he would cling to her even more, which was always a plus in her book. Another benefit of his rage was that no man would dare come near her since it would mean being harmed by him. And when Naruto was angry, his beatings would rival hers. It was incredible.

"Oh really? Well I know of a sure fire way to keep them away from you." He told her. He didn't bother masking the utter fury in his voice.

"Like what?" She asked peering up at him.

"Be my girlfriend. If we're officially together, then you won't have to worry so much about men going after you. "He responded.

"Oh please! People already think we're going out and that hasn't deterred them. Besides, I wouldn't want to get in the way of you having a special little harem." She allowed bitterness to creep into her voice at the last sentence.

Naruto sighed silently. This would be harder than he originally thought.

"Do you trust me Hina?" He asked in a solemn tone of voice.

"Always." She responded without a hint of hesitation.

"Good." He pulled her in another direction, away from the ramen stand. Hinata followed in confusion. He was taking her to the more restricted part of the village. The crowd became slimmer and slimmer the further he took her.

He finally pulled her into an abandoned alley way. It was between two uninhabited buildings, and there weren't many people passing by.

"Naruto, why-"She was cut off when he pushed her up against the alley wall. Every inch of his body pressed against hers, making her immobile. He placed his hands on her hips.

A light blush dusted Hinata's cheeks at her close her crush was to her. She tried to maintain it, she would not revert back to the blushing and stuttering person she was when she was a child!

"Naruto, what the f-fuck are you doing? Let me g-go!" She mentally cursed her stutter.

Instead of complying with her demands Naruto gazed deeply into her eyes and placed a single finger under her chin. Hinata blushed at the intense look found deep within his deep blue orbs.

"Do you trust me?" He asked again, his voice deep and gruff. Hinata could detect a deep wanting in his voice that caused her to shiver.

"Y-yes." She breathed out.

"Good." He murmured.

He tilted her head up, completely exposing her neck to him. He keened down and placed his lips against the column of her neck.

Hinata gasped. Her eyes fluttered closed as his lips moved across her skin. He gently nipped at her flesh at seemingly random places. Each nip sent a spark through her body. She placed her hands into his hair and tangled her fingers into his blonde locks. She released and embarrassingly loud moan when he nipped at the spot where her neck and shoulder met.

Naruto nearly smirked at the noise. He started lapping at the spot, enjoying the way her fingers tugged at his hair. He proceeded to suck hard on the delicate skin, causing Hinata to let loose an even louder moan. She wrapped her leg around him, and pushed their groins together causing both of them to groan. Pleasure shot through both of their bodies at the contact.

Naruto released her patch of skin and pulled back a little to admire his work. He could see a hickey appearing on the spot where he had sucked. He smirked, that should keep those bastards away from his girl! He felt like an idiot for not thinking of this sooner. He figured that one hickey would be enough to ensure that no sane guy would hit on her, but he knew that a few more wouldn't hurt. He began placing open mouthed kisses against her soft, delicate skin. She tasted like lavender and vanilla, a very tempting combination. He made sure to mark her succulent skin as he moved across it.

They were both immersed with passion. They couldn't get enough of each other. They moved and grinded against each other causing pleasure to erupt from the friction. Naruto moved his kisses north, getting closer and closer to her lips. He carefully traced his lips against her lower jaw. She responded by moving her head down in search of his lips. They were both centimeters away from kissing when a loud crash broke them apart.

The couple broke apart quickly at the disturbance. Naruto and Hinata searched for the source and saw that a small dog had knocked over one of the trash cans. The mutt then proceeded to dig through the trash, looking for some scraps to feed on. The two ninjas relaxed their stance once they were certain there weren't any threats.

Hinata ran a finger through her hair and tried to straighten out her appearance. She especially tried to maintain the blush that had spread from her cheeks to her chest. Most wouldn't know this, but Hinata did have a full body blush. But she would die before she would allow anyone to find this out.

Naruto was busy cursing the dog. He felt like the dog had interrupted his moment with Hinata on purpose. He wouldn't have been surprised if he was right. The Inuzuka clan was no friend of his. Not after he had seen their leader naked at the hot springs. She's held a grudge against him ever since.

Hinata cleared her throat. "W-we should be getting back to the ramen shop. You and I both know that Ayame and the old man will be fucking pissed once they find out that their favorite customer is back and chose not to visit them. Fuck, they would be pissed at me for not dragging you over there. So let's go."

Naruto grinned at her. He could tell that their little moment had really riled her up. Her thighs continued to rub together subconsciously. He licked his lips; he would love nothing more than to help her relieve her pain. Just thinking about delving into her untold depths made him pant and caused his eyes to darken. The things he wanted to do with h-

"Hello? Are you fucking listening to me?" Hinata asked him after receiving no response. She nearly gasped at the heated stare he directed her way. Unfortunately, he quickly snapped out of whatever trance he was in and smiled at her.

"Sorry," he apologized, "I was just thinking of all the incredible sex we would have once you agree to be my girlfriend."

Like always, he decided to be honest with her. It was the best policy after all.

Hinata scoffed and rolled her eyes. She would never admit it, but she was happy that Naruto felt comfortable to tell her the truth. She knew that she was the only person he felt comfortable being honest with all the time. She couldn't recall back to a single moment where Naruto had ever seriously lied to her. Besides the times when he was joking, or when she thought he was joking, he was completely honest with her. It's what made her respect and love him so much.

"Well, are we going to eat ramen or stand here in this filthy alley?"

Naruto opened his mouth with the suggestion that the two of them remained where they were and continue their actions when his stomach growled. Hinata chuckled silently as Naruto scratched his cheeks bashfully.

"Well, I guess my stomach's telling me we should eat. Come one, let's go!" He held out his hand for her. She placed her hand into his and their fingers intertwined.

The walked out of the alley way and back into the open. Naruto was filled with pride as people caught sight of the markings he had left on his girl. He knew that there would still be a small number of men who would still try and sleep with her, but that was nothing a little intimidation wouldn't fix. He was sure that either he or Hinata giving said men a beating would be enough to scare them off for good.

"Hey Naruto."

He returned his attention to the beauty walking besides him.

"Yes my sexy angel?"

"Have you….Did you…You know…" Hinata was screaming at herself to get the words out. It shouldn't have been that difficult to ask him a very simple question.

"No, I have not slept with anyone. I am still a sad little virgin boy." He pouted before grinned perversely. "But that's a problem I'm sure you could help me solve." He allowed his eyes to roam her figure once more.

"Shut up you pervert! Besides, why are you still a virgin? Was it really that hard for you to find some hooker to sleep with?" Hinata asked as relief flooded her system. He had managed to really get her worked up with just a few simple touches. It made her suspect that he had gained some hands on experience while on his trip. The thought of another woman running her hands across his body, and being involved with him made her vision red with rage. He was hers! No other bitch was allowed to touch him! If any of them fucking tried, they would be in for the fight of their lives…..

Naruto shrugged his shoulders. "Well, I'm not settling for just any random girl to be my first time. I want someone specific. Someone with luscious blue hair, beautiful lavender eyes, and a body that would most certainly rock my world. Do you know any ladies that might fit that description?"

"I do know someone who matches that description perfectly. But if a man wants to sleep with her, than he's going to have to work for it."

Naruto raised an eyebrow. He was grateful that she hadn't just laughed off his attempt at flirting with her. She was even giving him a clue on what he could do to be with her! That raised his hopes significantly.

"Well that's fine with me. I can work hard, _very hard_ in fact."

Hinata shook her head at him while she laughed softly. "I know you can. It is why you've been able to sort of come close to me for all these years."

"Well yea- Wait, the hell do you mean sort of? I match you completely!"

"Of course you do. It's why I've won more sparring matches against you…."

"What a load of bull! Even if there is some truth to that, I've saved you more than enough times to even us out."

Hinata's head snapped in his direction as she glared at him. He shivered the intense look of passion and rage turned him on. She was always sexiest when she was angry. And when she was naked. But when she was naked and angry….Let's just say that it's like a dream come true.

"What a load of horse shit! I've saved your sorry ass plenty of times too! Add that with the number of times I've won in our sparring matches and I've got you beat!"

"Oh yeah? Well what about the time when I…."

The two of them began bickering back and forth. Hinata made sure to add in extreme amounts of cursing to her argument, while Naruto made sure to stare at her chest and fantasize about her naked.

They did this while never letting go of the other's hand.

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed that chapter! I stayed up late to give it to you! Please remember to leave a review, and to check out my other stores if you get the chance. Have a very wonderful day! Bye!**

xxxxx


End file.
